A Weekend of Chores
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: Bulma leaves for the weekend and leaves Vegeta some housework to do... please R
1. Well,it did need to be repaved I guess

"Vegeta get up already!!! "Bulma yelled. There was a loud crash as the saiyan prince fell down the stairs. "Watch out for that hamper." The half awake Vegeta got up off the ground rubbing his head in pain.  
"What do you want? It's only 6am!!" He said walking into the kitchen. His wife was putting on her jacket.  
"Listen, as you know, I'm going to a modern technology convection this weekend, and I just need you to do a couple of chores while I'm gone okay?" Vegeta sneered.  
"Chores?! Can't Trunks do them?"  
"No! He only two years old!!" she said shocked.  
"Well, he has to learn to become a warrior sometime..." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma just sighed.  
"Anyway, you don't have to worry about Trunks, my parents are going to take care of him. Just do your chores."  
"I'm the Prince of all saiyans!! I SHOULD NOT have to do chores!!" Vegeta complained. Bulma got up in his face.  
"Listen! Goku does chores for Chi-Chi so you will do chores for me. Understand?" Vegeta nodded angrily. She kissed him on the check and left.  
"Stupid Kakarote, always showing me up..." he grumbled and picked up the list "fine, let's start then... #1) blow the driveway (blower's in the garage.) Hmmm, that doesn't seem to hard...(wear ear protection) Ha! Saiyans don't need silly ear protection!!"  
Vegeta put the list in his pocket and moved into the garage. He went over to an odd-looking contraption, and read the label.  
"Little Wonder Leaf Blower. Must be it." He grabbed the machine and began to drag it outside. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. He was shin deep in leaves, pine needles, and the such.  
"She expects me to THIS?!" he growled in anger, "was this ever done before?! And where does it all come from?! There's not a single tree from miles!!" He pulled the machine into the mess were it stuck. Vegeta looked at it with a raising anger. He pulled at it harder and it still didn't budge. He powered up. It didn't move.  
"WHAT THE HELLLL!!!" he screamed and went super saiyan, it moved an inch. "Good enough." He said panting. "Now where's the on switch?" he flipped a knob that said on/off. Nothing happened. He noticed a pull chord.  
"Jeez, Bulma ya think with your scientific GENIUS you would come up with a better machine..." He grumbled pulling thee string, it didn't start. He pulled again. And again. And again. And again.  
"Ahhh!!!!!!" The prince screamed frustrated. Then he noticed a choke. He looked around, no one noticed. "I feel stupid..."  
"You are." Vegeta looked frantically around for the mocking voice. There he spotted a black raven. "Did you say that?!" he asked suspiciously.  
"You are." The raven said again.  
"DIE! MOCKING DEMON BIRD OF LENORE!!!" he screamed and shot an energy blast at it. The bird splattered into a bunch of gory pieces, "I'll clean that up later." He turned back to the machine. With the newfound "choke" on, he pulled again. The machine sputtered to a start.  
"Yes!!" he said happily shooting his hands in the air. Then he noticed nothing was blowing. "Hmmm....must be clogged or something." He laid down on his stomach and looked into the blower. He began to pull leave and other crap out of it.  
"There.... Wait, what's that clanging noise?" he said just as a stick flew out of the machine and nailed him in the forehead.  
"OWWW!!" he cried and reeled backwards. "You have won this match, my friend. However, that will be your last." He stated wiping the blood off his head.  
He walked over behind it and looked curiously at a lever. One side, which it was on now, had a turtle. The other had a rabbit. Vegeta turned to the rabbit. The blower's power level increased, as did the noise. It became ungodly loud. The prince's ears started bleeding.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed and ran into the garage.  
Minutes later Vegeta came outside again with ear protection on.  
"So you've won round two, machina. But now I'm prepared for your tricks." He said glaring evilly at the machine.  
Vegeta started blowing the driveway, still super saiyan.  
  
5 hours later:  
"Finally! I'm done!" he said proudly, "I'm not the prince of all saiyans for nothing!" He wiped off some sweat and smiled. "Even the Earth is giving me a nice breeze for a job well done.." The wind did pickup. Then quickly it turned to a gust. Vegeta watched in horror as all the leave and needles blew back into the driveway. His eye twitched.  
"Yes, I'll blow the driveway! I'll BLOW IT UP!!!" He screamed flying into the air, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!." Thus he nuked the driveway.  
"There.." Vegeta said laughing insanely pulling out the list, "#1 crossed off..." 


	2. Crazy people like to make sky lights

Vegeta read the next item on the list.  
"#2 do the laundry...Ha! That's sooo easy." He flew down and entered the house. He continued to move on to the basement.  
"Ah the washer and dryer... even I know how to use this!" He grabbed some clothes and threw them in. "Hmmm...I can fit them all." He said as he stuffed the rest into the washer using his saiyan strength. He liked this chore so much more than the last... he began to sing.  
"I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuurrrttss!!" Vegeta took off his shirt and threw it in. "Okay! Time for some bubbly stuff that goes there. He threw the box next to the machine in.  
  
"Looks like it's lacking somthin'....ahh liquid!!" The prince grabbed a bottle of liquid stuff off of Bulma's workbench and poured it in.  
"There! I'll come back later." Vegeta dropped the bottle and went upstairs.  
  
He went into the Gravity Trainer for a couple of hours and decided it was time to hang the clothing. Vegeta went back inside and jumped at the sound of a loud clang from the cellar.  
"What the hell?!" he wondered and moved to the basement door. He raised his power level and opened the door real fast. Gigantic soapsuds flew at his face and dug it's claws into him.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! Get it off!! Get it off!!!" He screamed and ran around the house. He finally grabbed a spatula and peeled it off. Two giant eyes looked up at him innocently. "What the hell is this thing? An alien?" Then it hit him.  
"You've come to take over Earth haven't you?! Well not while I'm King!!" The prince powered up an energy attack, "DIIIIIEEEE!!! Insolent fool!!!"  
"Mew?" the bubble creature said. Vegeta put down his hand.  
"Stupid cat..." he sighed, "back to the laundry..." Vegeta put band-aids on his face and went back to the basement. He stepped on the first stair and his foot slipped from under him.  
"Ow.ow.ow.ow.ow.ow.ow!" He cried as he hit each step. "Stupid Bulma for putting steps there...I don't need steps-" The prince got up painfully and looked in horror at the basement.  
The walls and most of the floor was covered in soap bubbles.  
"How did that happen? It was that stupid-ass cat I bet..." an empty bottle rolled to his feet. Vegeta picked it up and read the label  
"New experimental life giving serum...WARNING! DO NOT MIX WITH WATER!! Hmmm...stupid thing to have around." Vegeta stated throwing the bottle. It smashed behind him. A deep groan came from there as well. The saiyan's eyes went wide and he turned around very slowly. He stood face to face with a giant bluish-greenish-purplish- colorish bubbly creature.  
"Dr. Briefs...is that you?" he asked nervously. The creature growled. Vegeta gulped hard, he knew what he faced.  
"You're the big hairy scary monster from Sirius aren't you? I knew this day would come. Ever since my psychotic daughter came back from the future in my dream and lied to me about you existed.. But I knew the truth. I have prepared for this unholy day. Yes, you shall never kill!!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and attacked.  
He dove at the beast and found himself inside stuck. He sniffed the air.  
"You smell mountainy fresh... you have been training in the mountains, I see." He used an energy to blast a hole through the creature, but it just closed up again.  
"No!" The prince panicked, "I will not die here!!" He point up towards the roof.  
"FLASH BANG!!!" he yelled and blasted a huge attack that went through three stories and blasted through the roof. He hurriedly flew through the opening just before the creature closed up again.  
The creature swung its bubbly mountain freashyness appendage thingy and hit the saiyan to the ground. His super saiyan went down. He got up panting.  
"I'm the prince of all saiyans!! You can't beat me!!" He taunted it. The blob powered up, "oh shit.." Vegeta looked frantically around for something to save him.  
He a hose and held it out,  
"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!!" Vegeta yelled out, but the creature stilled moved to him. The saiyan turned on the vacuum. The over- powered machine sucked up everything in the room.  
"Muwhahahahahahahah!!!" Vegeta laugh maniacally as the beast was sucked into the vacuum bag. Then he screamed as the little black cat flew at his face again, and stuck there. He turned off the machine.  
"There... two chores in one. I'm good," He said to himself as he crossed #2 and #3 Vacuum off the list, and pried the cat off his face.  
"Moving on!!" 


End file.
